My Family My Cousin a naruto fanfic
by My NaMe Viko
Summary: Bagaimana kisah naruto yang memiliki kakak dan adik sepupu lalu bagaimana Kakashi menyampaikan perasaanya pada wanita yang dia sukai/gajes tapi lucu/silahkan baca
1. My Chapter 1

**Soal gajes gaknya silahkan dibaca dulu**

**Saya baru pertama kali buat fic ini**

**Jadi mohon maklum jika radak gak nyambung**

**Di Fanfic ini gak ada yang pakek jutsu jutsuan lho ya..**

**Fanficnya tentang jaman sekarang**

**Okee... kalau gitu silahkan baca**

"MY FAMILY MY COUSIN"

**TOKOH**

**KELUARGA MINATO**

Minato Namikaze : Seorang pimpinan perusahaan Namikaze. Suami dari Kushina yang tampan, lugu, baik, dll.

Kushina Uzumaki : Istri dari Minato. Memiliki paras cantik dengan rambut ikal merah panjang yang selalu terurai. Walaupun galaknya minta ampun. (aduh.. dijitak deh sama kushina, authornya).

Naruto Namikaze : Anak dari Minato dan Kushina. Anak laki laki yang hiperaktif dan gak mau diem. Wajah dan rambutnya mirip ayahnya.

**KELUARGA KAZUKU**

Kazuku Namikaze : Seorang wakil pimpinan perusahaan Namikaze. Sekaligus adik dari Minato.

Yuri Uzumaki : Istri dari Kazuku. Kebetulan sepupu Kushina. Tidak jauh beda dengan kushina yang memiliki rambut merah hanya saja selalu di kelabang karena saking panjangnya (aduh... dijitak lagi authornya)

Rei Namikaze : Anak ke-1 dari Kazuku dan Yuri. Wajahnya cantik dan memiliki yang sama dengan ibunya yang dikuncir satu kebelakang (Iya Iyalah mirip ibunya kan anaknya sendiri *author sweatdrop*)

Kim Namikaze : Anak ke-2. Wajahnya mirip ayahnya. Memiliki rambut berwarna kuning. Sikapnya mirip anak laki laki alias tomboy banggett.

**KELUARGA FUGAKU**

Fugaku Uchiha : Pimpinan perusahaan Uchiha corporation. Sahabat baik Minato yang memilki sikap cuek dan wajahnya yang selalu datar.

Mikoto Uchiha : Istri dari Fugaku. Memiliki sikap yang baik dan selalu tersenyum.

Sasuke Uchiha : Anak dari Fugaku dan Mikoto. Sikapnya mirip kayak ayahnya yang cuek dan datar tetapi baik hati.(kali ini author gak munculin Itachi habis kebanyakan tokohnya)

**TEMAN DAN SAHABAT BAIK**

Hatake Kakashi : Sahabat baik Rei Namikaze. Memiliki sikap cuek tapi baik dan selalu pakai masker kemanapun. Orang yang sangat mencintai Rei secara diem – diem.

Obito Uchiha : Sepupu dari Sasuke. Beda jauh sama Kakashi, Obito memiliki sikap yang ceria dan suka bercanda. Orang yang mencintai Rin tapi belom berani bilang.

Rin Nohara : Sahabat Rei dari kecil. Memilki sikap pemalu tapi selalu tersenyum dan suka berubah - ubah tergantung moodnya

**Ketiga keluarga ini menjalin hubungan persahabatan yang baik. Setelah cukup lama Kushina, Yuri, dan Mikoto hamil secara bersamaan. Walaupun lahirnya beda tanggal. " Perasaan gak janjian deh buatnya " kata Kazuku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore yang indah dikediaman keluarga Minato, Kushina sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam utuk suaminya yang sebentar lagi akan pulang.

" Wah sebentar lagi pulang, sabar ya.. nak habis ini tousan mu akan pulang tebbane " kata Kushina sambil mengelus perutnya yang membuncit.

Tidak lama hari menginjak malam. Pintu rumah keluarga Minato itu pun berbunyi. ( ting-tong)

" Tadaima.. " kata Minato

" Kangei.. " kata Kushina

" Bagaimana kabar jagoan kecil kita ini.. " kata Minato sambil mengelus perut Kushina

" Hai' dia baik – baik aja kok.. " jawab kushina tersenyum sambil membantu membawakan tas Minato.

" Hari ini kamu masak apa Kushina " hidung Minato mencium bau yang enak dari dapur.

" Aku masak yakiniku " kata Kushina tersenyum

Keluarga Mianto pun menikmati makan malamnya di dapur dengan tenang dan penuh tawa riang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dikediaman keluarga Kazuku waktu makan malam. Sangat ramai dan ribut seperti biasa karena anak mereka yang sebentar lagi jadi kakak.

" Rei makan dengan tenang jangan seperti itu kayak anak laki laki aja " bentak Yuri dengan nada sedikit membentak dan keras.

" Iya.. turuti kata kaa-chan mu masa' tiap kali makan gak pagi gak siang gak malem ribut terus telinga tousan sakit ni.. " kata Kazuku ikut – ikutan memarahi satu – satunya anak perempuannya itu.(setidaknya belum karena yang satu masih didalem)

" Biarin.. " jawab Rei singkat. (kedua orangtuanya langsung sweatdrop mendengar jawaban anaknya yang satu ini.)

" Kau ini dasar tomboy " kata Yuri sedikit kesal.

" Aku sudah selesai " kata Rei sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

" Dasar dia itu.. " Yuri mendengus kesal sambil mengeluarkan kata kata andalannya.

" Sudalah lagi pula diakan masih umur 7 tahun jangan sering sering dimarahin nanti kualat lho.. " kata Kazuku sambil menenangkan Istinya itu.

" Eh.. kok akunya yang kualat bukannya dia yang kualat? " kata Yuri kaget.

" Eh.. bener juga. gomen aku tadi salah bicara hehehe.. " kata Kazuku sambil ketawa

" Huhh.. kau ini.. " Yuri mendengus kesal tapi tersenyum pahit. (eh.. ada yang tau gak senyum pahit itu kayak gimana?)

Dikediaman keluarga Fugaku tidak jauh beda dengan kedua keluarga tadi hanya saja lebih hening karena menurut Fugaku jika makan sambil bicara itu tidak baik dan bisa membuat tersedak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu minggu kemudian tepatnya tanggal 10 Oktober tiba tiba perut Kushina sakit dan meliit, untung saja Minato belum berangkat sehingga bisa membantu Kushina .

" Aduh.. Minato.. " suara Kushina terdengar parau

" Ada apa Kushina? " tanya Minato dengan muka hawatir

" Sepertinya a aku mau ngelahirin nih.. " jawab Kushina

" Hah.. masa' diwaktu kayak gini.? " Tanya Minato panik (tentu aja panik baru pertama kali liat istri mau ngelahirin sih..)

" I y a .. cepet panggil ambulan Minato.. " kata Kushina sambil menunjuk telepon dekat meja

" oh.. Iya Iya aku lupa.. hehehe.. " jawab Minato (aduh.. oo'on banget sih masa' istri mau ngelahirin lupa mau nelepon siapa)

" Haloo.. rumah sakit cepet kesini istri saya mau ngelahirin nih.. " kata Minato dengan perawat rumah sakit ditelepon.

" Iya baik lah tunggu sebentar kami akan kirimkan ambulan secepatnya.. " kata perawat rumah sakit tersebut

Tidak beberapa lama ambulan datang dan membawa Kushina ke rumah sakit. Saat di rumah sakit Minato bertemu dengan adiknya Kazuku Namikaze dan anaknya yang juga sedang menunggu persalinan istrinya.

" Eh.. ani-san Nani kau ada disini? " tanya Kazuku sambil melambaikan tanganya (adiknya yang satu ini emang lebih dulu nikah jadinya punya anak duluan)

" Apa kabar oji-san.. " kata Rei dengan senyum yang ramah

" Aku lagi nungguin Kushina. Kamu juga sedang apa disini sama anak kau pula.? " tanya minato balik

" Aku juga nungguin Yuri yang sedang ngelahirin " jawab Kazuku santai

" Eh.. istri mu juga ngelahirin? " tanya Minato lagi dengan wajah terkejut

" Eh.. Iya tapi kok barengan ya perasaan gak janjian kan? " jawab Kazuku dengan tersenyum

" Sudalah mending kita duduk dulu yuk.. " ajak Minato dengan ramah

Tidak beberapa lama mereka duduk dan mengobrol tiba tiba pintu ruang persalinan Kushina dan Yuri terbuka. Mereka dipindahkan ke kamar yang sama namum tengahnya diberi sekat seperti gorden yang bisa dibuka dan di tutup.

" oh Iya Kazuku kamu mau memberi nama siapa ke anak perempuan mu yang kedua? " tanya Minato dengan penasaran.

" Namanya Kim Namikaze, ani-san mau beri nama siapa ke anak pertama? " Kazuku menjawab dan bertanya

" Aku beri nama Naruto Namikaze " jawab Minato

" Tousan liat deh Kim dan Naruto ketawa tuh.. " kata Rei

" Eh Iya " kata Kazuku

" Hai.. semuanya! " sapa Mikoto

" Eh,, Mikoto " jawab Kushina dan Yuri bersamaan

" Gimana kabarnya habis ngelahirin? " tanya Mikoto

" Hai' " jawab Kushina dan Yuri bersamaan (perasaan dari tadi kompak terus ya jawabanya sama terus.

" Trus gimana kabar temen kita yang kemaren habis ngelahirin? " tanya Kushina balik

" Baik juga kok Kushina dia lagi tidur " jawab Mikoto dengan tersenyum

" Oh Iya dimana Fugaku kok gak keliatan? " tanya Yuri

" Dia lagi sibuk ngurus kantor karena banyak kerjaan " kata Mikoto

Tiba tiba pintu ruangan tempat Kushina dan Yuri ternyata Kakashi, Obito, dan Rin datang untuk menjenguk Bibi Kushina dan Yuri.(sebenarnya idenya Rin supaya Kakashi bisa pedekate sama Rei).

" Hai Rei apa kabar? " tanya Obito dengan semangat

" Baik, tadi surat ku sudah sampai di sekolah ya? " kata Rei

" Iya makanya kami tadi langsung kesini " jawab Rin dengan malu malu

" Selamat siang om tante " sapa Kakashi dengan sopan

" Selamat siang " sapa Minato, Kushina, Kazuku, Yuri, dan Mikoto serempak

" Wah.. mereka lucu lucu ya.. " kata Rin

" Eh mana mana aku mau liat " tanya Obito penasaran

Tiba – tiba Obito yang beralri terpeleset dan menabrak Rei dan hampir mencium Rei. (jangan Porno dulu hampir lho ya..) Semua yang ada diruangan itu terkejut tak terkecuali Kakashi yang dari tadi berwajah datar (emang wajahnya keliatan ya.. kan pakek masker).

Rei yang terkejut tiba – tiba menendang Obito hingga keluar jendela dan terjun kebawah sambil berkata " Obito baka ". Tapi untung saja ruangan tempat orang tua Rei dirawat berada dilantai satu jadinya jatunya gak tinggi tinggi amat.

Orang tua Rei pun tertawa melihat tingkah anaknya yang seperti itu. Mereka tidak terkejut melihat kejadian itu. Tetapi Kakashi yang melihatnya langsung shok seperti tersengat listrik (habis dia yang suka sama Rei mulai dari SD kelas 1 belum pernah melakukan hal seprti Obito lakukan.. *tuhkan Kakashi mulai macam macam pikiranya*). Trus Rin yang melihat Obito ditendang luar merasa kasihan sama temenya yang satu itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huh akirnya selesai juga**

**Yang penasaran sama kisah selanjutnya tunggu fic berikutnya**

**Byee**


	2. My Chapter 2

**Lanjutan chapter 1 dari insiden tertendangnya Obito oleh Rei**

**Selamat menikmati ceritanya**

**Agak gajes tapi lumayan buat di baca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Setelah kejadian Rei menendang Obito keluar jendela. Kini gantian Obito yang harus menginap di rumah sakit selama 3 hari akibat cedera kaki.(perasaan cuma cedera kaki kok lama amat ya nginepnya)

" Siang " sapa Kakashi

" Siang Kakashi emm.. mana Rin kok gak keliatan? " tanya Obito sangat ingin tau

" Dia lagi bujuk Rei yang hampir kau cium waktu itu " jawab Kakashi dengan santai

" Siang Obito Kakashi " sapa Rin yang tiba tiba membuka pintu dengan semangat

" Siang Rin " jawab Obito dan Kakashi bersamaan

" Tebak siapa yang ku bawa " sambil tersenyum riang

" Siapa? " jawab Obito dan Kakashi (pura pura tidak tau)*dasar tukang tipu*

" Ini dia.. " kata Rin sambil menunjuk ke arah perempuan yang tidak asing bagi Obito dan Kakashi yaitu Rei.

Beberapa hari ini tepatnya setelah insiden itu Rei jadi sering marah marah dan sebenarnya Rei tidak mau datang jika bukan karena ajakan Rin.

" Wah.. akhirnya kau datang menjenguk ku Rei kagen ya.. " goda Obito dengan penuh percaya diri

" Hei,, Obito jangan buat Rei marah jika kau tidak ingin masuk rumah sakit lagi " Kakashi memperingati Obito dengan berbisik ke telinganya

" Kau masih marah ya..? " tanya Obito sambil membungkukkan kepalanya

" Tidak kok aku sudah gak marah " jawab Rei santai

" Benarkah? " tanya Obito, Kakasih, dan Rin bersamaan seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan temannya itu. Karena biasanya jika Rei marah bisa bisa 1bln gak diajak bicara sama Rei.

" Iya.. sudahlah aku tidak mau membahas masalah itu lagi. Oh Iya obito hari ini kamu uda boleh pulangkan? " tanya Rei

" Iya emang kenapa? " tanya Obito binggung

" Nanti kalian semua akan ku traktir ramen di Ichiraku sebagai permintaan maafku gimana? " tanya Rei

" I-Y-A U-D-A-H A-Aku Setuju " jawab Obito seperti azis gagap

" Kalau kalian gimana? " Rei bertanya lagi dengan tersenyum

" Iya kami setuju " jawab Rin dan Kakashi kompak

Setelah itu mereka pergi bersama dan bercanda disepanjang jalan menuju warung Ichiraku yang merupakan langganan mereka setiap kali lapar mau pun bersantai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun berlalu tepatnya 5 tahun. Saat orang tua Rei pergi ke perusahaan Namikaze terjadi insiden yang memilukan bagi keluarga besar Namikaze. Orang tua Rei meninggal dalam kecelakaan Rei dan adiknya tidak ikut jadi korban karena mereka sedang bersekolah. Saat dirumah...

" Rei ada kabar buruk bagimu " kata Minato dengan wajah murung

" Ada apa oji-san? " tanya Rei binggung

" Begini. Orang tuamu mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal " jawab Kushina menunjukkan wajah yang murung sama seperti Minato.(gak pakek basa basi langsung to the point)

"..." Rei hanya diam mendengar perkataan pamannya itu dengan wajah masih shock.

" Rei.. " panggil kushina dengan suara parau dan memeluk Rei dengan penuh hangat.

"..." Rei hanya diam dan berdiri kaku (berdiri kaku tuh gimana sih gak bisa gerak?*aduh.. dipukul deh sama Rei*)

Melihat kelakuan oji-san dan baa-chan serta ane-channya Kim binggung kenapa mereka terlihat murung dan sedih, dalam hening Kim bertanya. Adik Rei yang ini masih kecil baru 5thn jadi Rei tidak memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

" Ada apa ane-chan? " tanya Kim yang terlihat binggung melihat kelakuan paman, bibi, dan kakaknya

" Tidak ada apa apa kok lebih baik kamu ganti baju sana.. " pinta Rei dengan lembut kepada adiknya yang kini jadi satu satunya keluarganya selain paman bibi dan adik sepupunya.

" Baik ane-chan.. " jawab Kim dengan semangat dan melupakan pertanyaannya tadi.

" Lalu bagaimana sekarang kapan kaa-chan dan tousan akan dimakamkan? " tanya Rei langsung to the point

" Nanti sore. Apa kau sanggup Rei? " tanya Minato tidak tega

" Tenang saja oji-san baa-chan aku baik baik saja lagi pula aku kan anak mereka. seorang Namikaze dilarang menangisi kepergian orang terkasih walaupun itu sangat menyakitkan iya kan..? " jawab Rei dengan wajah tersenyum walaupun itu senyum palsu bagi Minato dan Kushina.

Sore menjelang yang berada dipemakaman hanya ada Minato, Rei, Kakashi, Rin, dan Obito. Memang keluarga ini sangat tertutup untuk urusa pribadi dan hanya kerabat dekat dan para sahabat yang mengetahui meninggalnya orang tua Rei.

" Sabar ya Rei " kata Rin berusaha menenangkan Rei. Walaupun Rei sudah tegar dari tadi dan tidak menangis.(Bikin gue cegek aja nih..*kata Rin*)

" Tenang saja aku baik baik saja kok Rin.. " tersenyum pahit

Malam itu pun juga Rei dan Kim mengemasi barang barangnya dan mulai tinggal di kekediaman Minato sang oji-san. Meninggalkan kenangan yang sangat indah di rumah besar itu yang kini mungkin tidak akan pernah terulang. Setelah Rei dan Kim pindah rumah kekediaman Minato itu pun jadi lebih ramai dari biasanya karena bertambah 2 orang keluarga.

.

.

.

.

.

**Akirnya Chapter 2 uda selesai maaf ya kali ini ceritanya sedih**

**Tapi tenang aja di Fic berikutnya saya akan buat ceritanya jadi seru dan lucu**


	3. My Chapter 3

**Agak gajes dan gak nyambung**

**Selamat membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tahun demi tahun berlalu kini Rei berumur 17thn dan Kim dan Naruto berumur 10 thn. Kini Rei dan Kim adiknya tidak menggunakan nama keluarga Namikaze namun menggunakan nama Uzumaki. Bahkan teman teman di sekolah pun tidak mengetahui kalau Rei, Kim, dan Naruto adalah saudara sepupu. Itu semua dilakukan karena wasiat dari orang tua Rei untuk merahasikannya dan hanya kepala sekolah tempat Rei dan Kim serta Naruto (hampir kelupaan padahal bintang utamanya) yang mengetahuinya.

Pagi hari dikediaman keluarga Minato suara berisik seperti gunung meletus mulai terdengar di rumah keluarga besar ini.

" Rei... tolong bangunkan Naruto dan Kim yaa.. baa-chan lagi masak nati kamu berangkatnya kesiangan lho... " teriak kushina dari dapur dengan suara mengelegar bak petir.

" Kushina.. jangan teriak teriak tau telingaku sakit nih.. " keluh hampir setiap pagi Kushina selalu teriak dan mengganggu para tetangganya pagi pagi.

" Iya.. Baa-chan akan ku bangunkan.. " jawab Rei dari ruang tamu.(kebiasaan selalu teriak kayak di hutan aja)

" Narutoo.. bangun.. jangan tidur terus uda siang nih..! " panggil Rei sambil menyilakkan selimut yang menutupi Naruto dan menggunakan suara khasnya yang nyaring. (lagi lagi teriak gak pakek teriak bisa gak sih..* jeplaak author dipukul*)

" Nanti dulu Ane-chan masih ngantuk nih.. " keluh Naruto sambil menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

" Huh selalu aja kayak gini tiap pagi.. " keluh Rei. Tiba tiba lampu berwarna kuning dengan nyala terang berada di atas kepala Rei.

" Eh.. Naruto ada hantu disebelahmu lho.. " kata Rei dengan wajah usil

" Kyaa.. " teriak Naruto sambil memeluk Rei dengan erat

" Aduh.. Naruto lepasin dong gak bisa napas nih.. " kata Rei sedikit tersendat sendat karena kehabisan napas.

" Iya tapi jangan nakutin Naru lagi dong.. " kata Naruto manja

" Iya Iya tapi lepasin dulu gak bisa napas nih.. " kata Rei sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan Naruto yang eratnya minta ampuun itu.

" Huh akhirnya lepas juga. Cepat mandi sana biar gak kesiangan " kata Rei

" Siap Mbak Bro.. " jawab Naruto dengan senyum jahilnya dan pergi kekamar mandi sambil membawa handuk. Entah sejak kapan adik sepupunya ini kadang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

" Baiklah sekarang tinggal Kim.. " kata Rei sambil menekuk kedua tangannya kedepan

" Kiim.. bangun uda siang mau tidur sampai kapan? " teriak Rei dengan gaya membangunkan yang hampir sama dengan membangunkan Naruto

" Gak ah males.. " jawab Kim denga singkat (Rei langsung sweaatdrop dengerin adiknya bilang kayak gitu.

" Males gimana sih.. nanti telat tau.. " kata Rei. Tiba tiba Rei ingat kalau adiknya yang satu ini suka banget sama coklat.

" Eh.. kakak punya coklat lho.. mau gak? " goda Rei dengan tersenyum jahil

" Mana mana " teriak Kim dengan semangat

" Nih.. " kata Rei sambil menyodorkan coklat ditangannya

" Aku mau.. " jawab Kim mencoba menggambil coklat ditangan kakaknya

" Eits.. mandi dulu terus ganti baju terus makan terus... " belum selesai Rei berbicara adiknya menyela omongannya

" Iya Iya aku mau sekolah.. " jawabnya dengan setengah terpaksa. Karena demi coklat ditangan kakanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iya beginilah keadaan rumah keluarga Minato setiap pagi. Didapur Kushina yang baru selesai memasak dan membereskan meja makan. Rei turun dari lantai 2 disusul oleh kedua adiknya Kim dan Naruto. Penampilan Rei sedikit berbeda dengan penampilannya waktu SD sekarang dia mengikat rabut depan yang berada disisi kanan dan kiri ke belakang dengan pita kuning(kalau gak tau model rambutnya gak usah dipikir nanti botak). Selalu tersenyum jika disapa dan bersikap sopan. Tetapi tetap saja dia selalu mendobel roknya dengan celana ketat berwarna hitam sepanjang diatas lutut alasannya karena dia gak suka pakek rok. Dan kebiasaannya pun menurun pada sang adik.

" selamat pagi " kata Naruto dan Kim dengan kompak dan penuh semangat

" Pagi juga " kata Kushina dan Minato bersamaan

" Sarapan kita apa Baa-chan.. " tanya Rei

" Menu biasanya " kata Kushina

" Oooo... " balas Rei (emang menu biasanya itu apa sih..)

Sarapan pun seperti biasa dengan obrolan ringan di pagi hari seperti biasa. Dan waktu sudah menunjukkan puku 8 waktunya Rei, Naruto, dan Kim berangkat sekolah. Dan seperti biasa pula pintu rumah keluarga Minato akan terdengar bunyi bel. "" TING TONG "".

" Iya tunggu sebentar.. " kata Rei sambil berjalan menuju pintu rumah

" Selamat pagi " sapa Rin, Obito, Kakashi, dan Sasuke serempak

" Pagi semuanya,, tunggu bentar ya kami akan keluar " kata Rei dengan tersenyum

Di dapur mulai kebiasaan teriak yang sama kencengnya sama petir menyambar tanpa hujan mulai terdengar menggelegar di dalam rumah.

" Naruto.. Kim.. ayo berangkat uda ditungguin nih.. " teriak Rei lagi (jangan ditiru ya..)

" Iya tunggu bentar.. " kata Naruto dan Kim serempak

" Nih bekalnya jangan lupa dihabisin ya.. " kata Kushina

" OK. " jawab Naruto dan Kim dengan kompak dan senyum mereka yang khas anak kecil

" Ojisan Baa-chan kami berangkat dulu.. " pamit Rei

" Iya hati – hati " kata Kushina

" Patuhin perintah guru ya.. Terutama kau Naruto " kata Minato. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya cengar cegir pesan dari ayahnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sampailah mereka di Konoha's School. Dimana semua tingkatan berada menjadi satu mulai SD, SMP, sampai SMA dan memiliki lapangan yang luas serta siswa mencapai lebih dari 1500 siswa dari seluruh penjuru Konoha. Tetapi yang bersekolah disini hanya siswa yang terpilih dan layak untuk menjadi seorang pimpinan perusahaan, seperti orang tua Naruto.

Tepat saat Rei memasuki sekolah tersebut sudah banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka terutama Rei yang menurut mereka sangat baik dan cantik.

" Ane-chan kami pergi ke kelas dulu ya.. " kata Kim

" Iya belajar yang pinter jangan ngecewain paman dan bibi lho ya.. " kata Rei

" Siip Mbak Bro.. " kata mereka serempak dan Rei hanya tersenyum mendengarnya

" Aku juga mau ke kelas " kata Sasuke

" Belajar dengan semangat Sasuke " kata Obito

" Iya " tersenyum kecut

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas,, banyak orang yang menyapa Rei terutama para siswa laki yang kayaknya tergila gila dengan Rei.

" Hai Rei apa kabar? " tanya salah satu temannya entah siapa namannya

" Selamat pagi " sapa Rei dengan senyum

" Hei Rei aku suka kamu " kata salah satu siswa laki denga lebaynya minta ampun.

" Selamat pagi.. " sapa Rei dengan tersenyum dan tak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan siswa laki tersebut.

Iya menurut mereka Rei itu seperti malaikat yang turun ke bumi terutama wajahnya dan rambut merahnya yang membuatnya jadi idola di sekolahnya.(kayaknya terlalu lebay ya..)Ketika hampir sampai kelas ada siswa yang sedang membicarakan mereka.

" Eh menurutku Kakashi dan Rei itu pasangan yang serasi ya.. " kata siswa perempuan 1

" Iya nih menurutku mereka cocok banget " kata siswa perempuan 2

" Uda Reinya cantik trus baik Kakashi juga tampan pokoknya pas banget deh.. " kata siswa perempuan 3 (emang kelihatan ya kalau Kakashi tampan padahal kan pakek masker)

Rei hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan teman temannya itu. Walaupun dia sendiri tidak tau apakah Kakashi suka dengan dia atau tidak. Dan sebenarnya Rei juga menyukai Kakashi.(ciee sama sama suka dong..*authornya usil nih..*). Mereka pun duduk di tempat masing masing Rei dan Rin duduk sebelahan trus Obito dan Kakasih duduk dibelakang Rei dan Rin yang juga sama sama duduk sebelahan.( maap kalau ribet njelasinnya kalau gak nyambung gak usah dipikirin)

" Selamat pagi semuanya " kata Obito dengan penuh semangat

" Pagi " kata seluruh siswa yang kebetulan ada di dalam kelas (gak mungkin kan author nyebutin satu satu)

" Eh.. aku nyamain jawaban matematika boleh gak? " tiba tiba Anko datang ke arah Rei

" Boleh nih.. bukunya " jawab Rei santai sambil menyodorka bukunya ke Anko

" Terimaksih ya kamu emang baik deh.. " kata Anko(lebayy)

" Rin kamu nanti pulang sekolah sibuk gak? " tanya Obito

" Gak kok emang kenapa? " tanya Rn dengan wajah penasaran

" Nanti mau gak kencan sama aku? " tanya Obito dengan pede selangit

" Boleh " dengan malu malu Rin bilang

" Yes " kata Obito dengan semangat

" Hei Kakashi sampai kapan kamu gak nyatain persaanmu sama dia? " tanya Obito tiba tiba

" Siapa yang kau maksud " pura pura tidak tau (padahal kalau gak pakek masker tuh wajah udah merah seperti tomat)

" Sok gak tau lho.. ya sama Rei lah sama siapa lagi kan kamu cuma deket sama Rei doang kan.. " kata Obito sambil menggoda Kakashi

Belum sempat Kakashi menjawab tiba tiba Sarutobi sensei guru matematika sekaligus wali kelas mereka datang.

Ditempat lain yaitu kelas Naruto dan Sasuke kelas juga berlangsung seperti biasa namun ada hal yang mengejutkan terjadi.

" Ayo semuanya cepat kumpulin tugas yang kemaren sensei berikan " pinta Iruka sensei sekaligus wali kelas mereka

" Baik sensei " jawab seluruh siswa serentak. Kecuali Naruto dan Kim yang lupa mengerjakan tugas karena kemaren asyik bermain.

" Eh Naruto emang ada tugas ya.. " kata Rei dengan binggung sambil menatap Naruto

" Kayaknya ada tapi aku lupa nih.. " keluh Naruto

" Ada yang belum mengerjakan tugas? " tanya Iruka sensei

" Saya sensei " jawab Naruto dan Kim bersamaan

" Kalau begitu cepat berdiri dilorong " kata Iruka sensei dengan tampang tegas walaupun sebenernya dia sweatdrop karena anak yang rajin seperti mereka lupa ngerjain tugas.

" Baik sensei " kata Naruto dan Kim

" Rasain makanya jangan main melulu jadi lupakan.. " kata Sasuke dengan nada bicara setengah meledek

Namun tanpa hambatan satu pun dan halang rintang satu benjolan kecil mucul dikepala Sasuke akibat dijitak oleh Kim.(itu memang kebiasaan dan buat pembaca jangan ditiru ok.)

" Itai Kim kenapa kamu memukulku? " tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol

" Salah sendiri siapa yang suruh ngejek " kata Kim dengan suara meledek

" Hahahaha.. " tawa seluruh siswa yang ada dikelas

" Suda cukup sekarang cepat berdiri dilorong " kata Iruka sensei

" Baik sensei " kata Naruto dan Kim bersamaan dan menundukkan kepala

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Wahh... akirnya selesai juga maap ya kalau gak nyambung**

**Soalnya saya bikinya mumpung ada ide di kepala**

**Yang pengen tau cerita selanjutnya**

**Tunggu chapter berikutnya ya..**


	4. My Chapter 4

**Lanjutan chapter 3**

**Warning agak gajes dan nyebelin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Ting Ting Tong) bel istirahat untuk seluruh siswa Konoha's School. Dan itu artinya selesai juga waktu hukuman dilorong bagi Naruto dan Kim. Sekaligus bel untuk waktunya makan siang.

" Baiklah hukuman kalian selesai " kata Iruka sensei

" Akhirnya selesai juga hukumannya " kata Naruto senang

" Uda ah.. senengnya kita makan yuk.. " kata Kim

" Oke " kata Naruto

" Hei Teme kamu bawa bekal apa? " tanya Naruto

" Biasa nasi goreng Dobe " jawab Sasuke datar

" Ooo " kata Naruto. Sasuke sedikit tidak percaya kalau temennya itu cuma bilang "ooo" biasanya kalau uda ngomong panjang beneer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ditempat lain tepatnya di atas atap sekolah Rei duduk dengan santainya diatas dinding pembatas seperti tidak tau takut( emang orangnya gak takut ). Bahkan dulu banyak yang mengira kalu Rei ingin bunuh diri waktu Rei baru pertama kali duduk diatas dinding pembatas bahkan kepala sekolah sampai memanggil pemadam kebakaran buat nolong Rei.( terlalu lebay deh masa' orang cuma duduk dikiraiin bunuh diri? ) Tapi hal itu kini sudah tidak pernah diperdebatkan lagi dan tidak ada yang panik setiap kali Rei melakukan kebiaasaannya yang berbahaya itu.

" Sudah kuduga kau ada disini " kata Kakashi

" Emang kenapa kalau aku ada disini? " tanya Rei kepada sesosok pria yang dikenalnya itu

" Tidak mau makan? Aku traktir deh.. " kata Kakashi membujuk Rei untuk menyudahi aksinya itu

" Tidak usah aku gak lapar " jawab Rei dengan santai

" Iya sudah kalau gitu aku temenin kamu aja gimana? " tanya Kakashi

" Terserah kamu deh.. " jawab Rei singkat

Melihat Rei yang tubuhnya dihempas angin tiba tiba tubuh Kakashi kaku dan hanya terdiam sambil melongo melihatnya. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya itu baru pertama kali. Rambut merahnya yang tertiup angin membuat Rei semakin cantik dan Kakashi jadi lebih jatuh cinta pada Rei.

" Oh Iya Kakashi mana Obito dan Rin biasanya nempel trus sama kamu..? " tanya Rei. Kakashi hanya diam karena masih sweatdrop melihat hal yang baru saja dia lihat itu.

" Kakashi.. " panggil Rei sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Kakashi.

" Eh Iya ada apa? " kata Kakashi setelah sadar dari lamunannya tadi

" Kenapa kamu menatapku kayak gitu sih.. aku jadi merinding nih.. " kata Rei dengan muka cemberut

" Eh Iya Iya aku minta maaf deh.. " kata Kakashi

" Emangnya ada yang aneh dengan wajahku ya? " tanya Rei sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke depan

" Tidak kamu cantik kok " kata Kakashi tanpa sadar

" Kamu tadi bilang apa? " kata Rei karena sedikit tidak jelas karena deburan angin

" Eee.. bukan apa apa kok... " jawab Kakashi degan sedikit gagap. " untung aja gak kedengeran" kata Kakashi dalam hati (emang hati bisa bicara ya..)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa jam kemudian waktunya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi "Ting Ting Tong Ting". Seperti biasa mereka pulang bersama – sama. Tetapi tiba tiba..

" Hei kalian serahkan semua uang kalian! " kata Preman 1

" Iya jika kalian sayang nyawa kalian " kata Preman 2

" Cepat serahkan " kata Preman 3

" Minggir kalian apa tidak malu merampok anak kecil seperti kami " kata Kakashi

" Iya nih.. kalian kan lebih dewasa masa' minta uang sama kita uda gitu kasar lagi " sahut obito

" Sudah cepat serahkan uang kalian " kata Preman 2

" Enak aja cari sendiri sana " kata Rei dengan berani

" Eh? " kata Kakashi, Obito, Rin, Kim, dan Naruto kompak. Terkejut degan apa yang dikatakan oleh Rei

" Oh gitu ya berarti kamu tidak sayang nyawa kalau gitu " kata preman 1

Tanpa segan segan ke 3 preman itu menyerang Rei dengan kompak. Namun dapat ditangkis dan dibalas oleh Rei dengan mudah. Sedangkan Kakashi dan Obito hanya melongo melihat apa yang dilakukan temenya yang satu ini sambil menutu kedua mata Kim dan Naruto supaya tidak melihat adegan itu. Dan Rin juga menutup matanya tidak tega melihat temenya itu dihajar sama preman.

Tak sampai 5 menit ke 3 Preman itu tersungkur dengan benjolan agak besar diatas kepala mereka karena pukulan Rei yang keras.

" Bagaimana mau ku hajar lagi? " tanya Rei dengan berani sambil menekuk kedua tangannya kedepan yang menjadi ciri khas dari Rei uzumaki kini.

" Tidak tidak sudah cukup " kata Preman 3

" Iya kami minta maaf deh " kata Preman 2

" Baiklah aku akan memaafkan kalian. Tapi dengan satu syarat " kata Rei sambil memberi angka satu dengan jarinya

" Apa syaratnya? " tanya Preman 1

" Kalian harus berheti jadi preman " kata Rei

" Ta-tapi kalau kami berhenti jadi preman kita gak bisa dapet uang dong.. " kelu preman 2

" Gimana kalau kalian kerja jadi satpam di sekolah ku gimana mau gak? " tanya Rei dengan pede-nya

" Eh emang bisa? " kata ke 3 preman itu dengan kompak

" Iya bisa nanti aku bisa ajukan ke kepala sekolah kalian bisa datang ke sekolah ku 3 hari dari sekarang gimana mau gak? " kata Rei

"Iya kami bisa " kata ke 3 preman itu dengan kompak

" Emang sekolahnya dimana? " tanya Preman 1

" Konoha's School " kata Rei dengan santai

" Eh yang bener? " kata ke 3 Preman itu dengan kompak (aduh aduh kompak banget sih jawabnya bareng teruss dari tadi)

" Dari dulu gue pengen banget sekolah di situ tapi gak keturutan " kata Preman 1

" Iya gue juga tapi karena gue gak bakat jadinya gak diterima deh " kata Preman 3

" Uda uda gue mau pulang jangan lupa 3 hari lagi datang ke Konoha's School " kata Rei

" Iya baik non.. " kata Preman 2

" Ayo kita pulang " ajak Rei dengan santai seperti tidak terjadi apapun

" I-I-Y-A " kata mereka kompak. Walaupun Naruto dan Kim tidak tau apa yang terjadi tapi mereka bangga karena memiliki kakak yang berani dan jago berantem

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Eh,, kamu kok bisa ngalahin mereka dengan mudah sih? " tanya Obito penasaran

" Iya emangnya kamu pernah ikut kayak karate, tapi aku kok gak tau sih.. " keluh Rin

" Aku gak ikut karate kok. Hanya aja aku biasa latihan sendiri sama kaa-chan kalau dirumah " kata Rei

" Eh emang Baa-chan jago berantem? " tanya Kakashi tidak percaya. Karena Baa-chan(orang tua Rei maksudnya) itu sangat baik dan lebut bahkan tidak tomboy seperti kedua anaknya.

" Aku gak tau tapi itu semua Kaa-chan yang ngajarin " kata Rei dengan santai(wah.. tidak patut ditiru yang jadi orang tua jangan ngajarin anak yang aneh aneh). Semua sweatdrop dengerin kata katanya Rei kecuali Naruto dan Kim yang tidak tau apa yang terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya dirumah Naruto dan Kim bercerita tentang kehebatan Rei menghajar para preman dan menyelamatkan mereka dari preman - preman itu.

" Kaa-chan,, Ane-chan hebat lho.. " kata Naruto pada Kushina yang sedang memasak

" Iya tadi Ane-chan menghajar preman sampai babak belur baa-chan " kata Kim ikut ikutan

" Wah.. kalau gitu Rei hebat. Kalian liat aksinya gak? " tanya Kushina

" Gak liat.. " jawab mereka sedih

" Kok bisa? " tanya Kushina sambil mengaduk sup

" Habis Kakashi nutupin mata Naru. Jadinya Naru gak bisa liat " kata Naruto

" Iya mata Kim juga ditutupi tadi " kata Kim

" Udah jangan bicara tentang itu lagi. Kalian gak ada tugas mumpung Ane-chan free nih.. " kata Rei tiba tiba menyela omongan mereka

" Emm.. " Naruto mengingat kembali

" Kalau gak salah ada deh tapi apa Naruto? " tanya Kim

" Ooo.. Iya ada tugas matematika " jawab Naruto

" Oke.. kalau gitu ngerjainnya habis makan malam ya.."

" Siip Mbak Bro " kata mereka kompak

Makan malam pun ramai seperti biasa (gak usah saya jelasin nanti panjang kalau dijelasin) tapi kali ini Minato tidak ada dirumah karena ada banya kerjaan di kantor. Selesai makan malam mereka mengerjakan tugas sambil dibantu oleh Rei.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya selesai juga **

**Kalau mau tau cerita selanjutnya**

**Tunggu chapter berikutnya..**


	5. My Chapter 5

**Lanjutan chapter 4**

**Agak gajes dan gak nyambung**

**Selamat baca ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga hari berlalu sesuai perjanjian 3 Preman itu menemui Rei dihalaman Konoha's School untuk menemui kepala sekolah.

" Eh itu dia bukan? " tanya Preman 2

" Eh Iya. Non, kami disini " teriak Preman 1

" Iya uda tau gak usah teriak kaliee " kata Rei yang ngebuat ke 3 Preman itu sweatdrop tiba tiba.

" Gimana kami bisa kerja disini? " tanya Preman 3

" Iya bisa aku anter ke ruang kepala sekolah ya " jawab Rei santai

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di ruang kepala sekolah Konoha's School terdenga suara ketukan pintu kantor. Dan ternyata itu Rei dan 3 orang Preman.

" Selamat siang " sapa Rei sopan

" Siang, ada apa Rei? " tanya kepala sekolah

" Gini Bu tentang proposal kemarin kan sudah disetujui. Ini orang yang saya rekomendasikan 3 hari lalu " kata Rei.(gaya baget pakek proposal segala)

" Ooo.. tentang itu mereka bisa bekerja hari ini juga " kata kepala sekolah

" Benarkah? " tanya 3 Preman itu kompak

" Iya ini seragam resmi kalian " kata kepala sekolah

" Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu " kata Rei sambil membungkukkan badan

Digerbang sekolah Konoha's School terjadi keributan antara Satpam baru dan para siswa dari sekolah lain.

" Ayo lah Pak Satpam kami mau ketemu Rei nih.. " kata siswa 1

" Iya Pak kami fans beratnya nih..,, mau minta tanda tangan " kata siswa 2. Mendengar perkataan siswa itu 3 orang Satpam itu tiba tiba sweatdrop mendengar perkataan siswa itu.( Sekarang nama Premannya diganti Satpam).

" Tetap tidak bisa ini sudah peraturan dari Konoha's School untuk tidak memperbolehkan siswa dari sekolah lain untuk masuk ke sini " jelas Satpam 3

" Ayolah Pak Satpam kami uda bawa foto fotonya nih.. " kata siswa 3. Siswa itu membawa semua foto Rei mulai dari tertawa, duduk, makan, minum, lari, olahraga, pokoknya komplite deh.

" Tetap gak bisa semuanya BUBARRR " bentak Satpam 2

" Yahh kok BUBAR.. " kata siswa 4

" Udahlah dari pada kita kena hukum mending kita pulang aja " ajak siswa 5

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi semua siswa membereskan perlengkapannya dan memberi salam pada guru mereka.

" Selamat Sore.. " kata seluruh siswa kompak

" Eh Rei,, besok kan hari libur. Gimana kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain. Kakashi juga ikut lho.. " tanya Obito

" Eh.. " kata Kakashi

" Uda lah Kakashi sampai kapan kamu begini? Nanti kamu bisa jalan jalan sama Rei " bisik Obito

" Boleh jam berapa? " kata Rei

" Jam 9 " sahut Rin

" Oke " kata Rei

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari libur pun tiba seperti yang dijanjikan Kakashi, Obito, dan Rin pergi menjeput Rei di rumah kekediaman Minato tepat pukul 9 pagi. " TING TONG"

" Iya tunggu sebentar " kata Naruto

" Rei ada Naruto? " tanya Kakashi

" Ada tunggu bentar Naru panggilin " pamit Naruto. Sambil berlari kedalam menuju kamar Rei.

" Ane-chan.. Ada temennya nih.. " teriak Naruto

" Iya tunggu bentar.. " kata Rei

" Ane-chan mau kemana? " tanya Kim

" Mau ke taman bermain. Kenapa mau ikut? " kata Rei

" Emang boleh? " kata Naruto

" Tidak boleh. Bukankah Naru dan Kim janji mau nemenin Baa-chan ke Mall? " kata Kushina. Tiba tiba menyela obrolan mereka.

" Yah.. " kata Naruto dan Kim kompak

" Ayo cepat keluar uda di tunggu tuh.. " kata Kushina

" Yes Baa-chan " kata Rei

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di taman bermain LEGOL sesuai rencana Obito dan Rin meninggalkan mereka berdua. Iya memang Obito dan Rin sudah berpacaran sejak 1 minggu yang lalu.

" Kami pergi dulu ya.. " kata Obito semangat

" Nanti kita bertemu disini lagi ya.. " kata Rin

" Eh,, tunggu dulu " belum sempat Rei bilang tiba tiba mereka uda kabur dan menghilang kayak hantu.

Selama itu pun Kakashi dan Rei bermain tertawa dan bersenang senang dan bergandengan tangan sepanjang hari. Hari pun menjelang sore Rei dan Kakashi duduk ditepi sungai dekat dengan taman bermain LEGOL.

" Hei,, Kakashi aku senang banget hari ini " kata Rei

" Iya aku juga... Oh Iya Rei.. " kata Kakashi sengaja memutus perkataannya itu

" Ada apa Kakashi? " kata Rei

" Kamu mau gak jadi Pacarku " kata Kakashi dengan wajah malu(gomen langsung to the point waktunya gak cukup)

" Aku gak bisa.. " kata Rei belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya Kakashi uda sweatdrop duluan dengerinnya

" Aku gak bisa nolak kamu " kata Rei melanjutkan perkataannya tadi. Kakashi yang tadi sempet sweatdrop kini langsung gembira dan senang mendengarnya. Sedangkan Rei hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kakashi yang menurutnya lucu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akihirnya Rei dan Kakashi jadian dan rencana Obito dan Rin telah berhasil membuat Kakashi menyatakan cintanya pada Rei. Sedangkan Naruto dan Kim terjebak di mall bersama Kaa-chan Naruto yang dari tadi sibuk belanja dan membuat kedua anak tersebut membawa belanjaannya.

" Wahh.. ini bagus sekali.. " teriak Kushina kegirangan

" Aduh Kaa-chan kapan pulangnya " keluh Naruto

" Iya nih.. kami uda capek Baa-chan " kata Kim ikut ikutan

Dan tanpa hambatan benjolan kecil nimpluk di kepala Naruto dan Kim dengan mudahnya.(apes banget ya.. Naruto dan Kim kasiaan).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya ceritanya uda selesai**

**Gomen kalau ceritanya agak gajes dan gak nyambung**

**Soalnya author mau ulangan habis ini**

**Arigato Gosaimasu**

**NB:**

arigato atas penyemangatnya..^-^


End file.
